Paraíso infernal
by spiritblood
Summary: Natsu acaba de mudarse a un pequeño pueblo alejado de la civilización, rápidamente se adapta y hace varios amgos, pero todo cambia cuando encuentra un viejo diario.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Memento

Eso era lo único que me venía a la cabeza todos los momentos de mi vida pasando ante mi mente de esa manera tan atroz, mi cuerpo hecho trizas de tal manera que añoraba esa sensación a la que algunos llaman dolor, ese fluido rojizo cual llama recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, había perdido la esperanza ya no había brillo en mis ojos, cada latido era como un pinchazo en el alma de indescriptible dolor.

Aún lo recuerdo esa cálida luz que me daba paz esa luz que acabo por desaparecer rodeada de la más tenebrosa oscuridad y en ese mismo instante morí.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Reinicio

Ya había pasado un mes desde que puse el pie en este pequeño pueblo tras separarme de aquella ciudad en la que pase mis primeros 16 años, al despedirme de mis amigos vi dolor en sus ojos pero yo no podía sentir nada al separarme de esas personas que solían acompañarme en mi rutina en el instituto, no es que no fueran mis amigos ni nada por el estilo es solo que no tenía una verdadera relación con ellos digamos que su personalidad no era para nada de mi agrado y reír hipócritamente de bromas que no tienen gracia puede resultar agotador.

Pero todo cambió el día en que puse los pies en aquel sitio alejado de toda civilización en el que el aire era tan puro que parecía hacer desaparecer cualquier mal, pensándolo bien confundir aquel lugar con un oasis paradisiaco fue un error que próximamente pagaría a un alto precio.

El pueblo no era muy grande así que no había muchas personas, pero por suerte para mí pude conocer a cinco grandes personas de una edad similar a la mía que rápidamente se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos, unos verdaderos amigos con los que podía ser yo mismo, con los que podía reír verdaderamente era una gran sensación.

Los rayos del sol golpeaba mi cara, tras girarme abrí los ojos perezosamente, mire el reloj y ya eran las 7:15 era muy tarde debía apresurarme para no llegar tarde.

Tras vestirme rápidamente me bebí un vaso de leche y cogí una tostada para salir disparado por la puerta.

El paisaje era espectacular el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, ni un resquicio de nubes cubría el azul cielo.

Al levantar la vista pude ver perfectamente a quien me estaba esperando, una chica de mi misma edad con un brillante cabello rubio y una esbelta figura, estaba vestida con una blusa a rayas y una falda acompañada con unas botas negras.

Buenos días Natsu-dijo sonriendo alegremente-

Buenos días Lucy-respondí yo igualmente-

Como te va en Oshima-me pregunto con su personalidad amable-

La verdad este pueblecito es muy tranquilo, el aire es puro y el entorno es impresionante, y por supuesto os he conocido no puedo imaginar un lugar mejor(si tu supieras maldito idiota).

Natsu-san es muy ñoño-esbozó una sonrisa-

Tsk-intenté parecer enfadado, mientras una sonrisa escapó de mi rostro- Cuidado-grité mientras empujaba a Lucy-

Una bicicleta cruzó a nuestro lado adornada con una hermosa cabellera pelirroja.

Buenos días parejita-exclamó eufóricamente mientras sonreía burlescamente-

Pero que cojones te pasa Erza por poco nos matas-grité con un rostro de enojo-

Ara ara Natsu no exageres no ha pasado nada-restó importancia-

Anda que-resoplé- estás bien -ayudé a levantar se a Lucy que había caído al suelo a causa del empujón-

Sí, gracias Natsu-sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas haciendo que me sonrojara-

Bueno más vale que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde al instituto-dijo Erza con una mirada algo ¿enfadada?,

Si tienes razón-sonrió Lucy-

Tras un corto rato caminando mientras hablábamos de temas sin importancia, divisé la escuela no era muy grande y algo ruinosa, pero aun así era un lugar muy agradable en el que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, al llegar saludé a quienes nos estaban esperando.

Buenos días Mira, Levy, cabeza de hielo.

Buenos días-respondieron alegremente-

A quién llamas cabeza de hielo princesa de fuego

A quién más que a ti idiota congelado.

Tras esto ambos reímos estrepitosamente mientras chocábamos nuestras manos como era habitual.

No entiendo porque hacéis eso todas las mañanas-rió nerviosamente Erza-

Es la única manera de hablar con este -dijimos ambos al unísono-

Más vale que entremos ya a clase no quiero que nos reprendan-explicó Levy, una chica bajita con el pelo azul-

Tienes razón-sonrió con una mueca cariñosa Mirajane, una chica albina con el pelo blanco muy hermosa.

Tras esto entramos en el aula y empezamos la clase, tras 3 horas que parecían infinitas interrumpidas por las peleas con el cabeza hielo, por fin terminé, y tras pasar un largo tiempo en el club al que íbamos todos juntos, bueno aunque más que un club solo éramos cinco personas jugando y haciendo el idiota, salimos a la calle para regresar a nuestras casas.

Hasta mañana chicas, idiota-dije yo burlándome-

Maldito cerebro chamuscado-rió él- nos vemos

Aye-dijimos todos unánimemente para separarnos-

Yo y Lucy éramos los únicos que volvíamos juntos.

El cielo se encontraba decorado por un hermoso color ocre, el viento mecía mi cabellera pelirosa, todo iba normal hasta que Lucy se detuvo.

Que ocurre-pregunté yo algo preocupado.

Nada espérame vale, vuelvo en un momento-sonrió amablemente pero por alguna razón me dio un escalofrió, aunque no le presté atención (joder por una vez que aciertas lo ignoras mira que eres idiota)

Pero Lucy

Solo espérame Natsu-ordenó, mientras entraba en una especie de bosque-

Me quedé estupefacto, pero aun así espere a que Lucy saliera, aunque al ver que se demoraba entré a ver que hacía (ojalá te hubieras quedado ahí imbécil)

En el bosque me dispuse a buscar a Lucy ya que estaba empezando a anochecer y no me apetecía quedarme ahí, a decir verdad el lugar daba mala espina.

Mientras buscaba a mi amiga caí por una pendiente y al levantarme pude ver un pequeño diario algo rasgado y sucio, por desgracia para mí este desprendía una extraña energía que impulsó a mi curiosidad a cogerlo (por supuesto que mal puede traer un diario abandonado en mitad del bosque, idiotaaa) comenzando así una macabra partida.

Cuando me disponía a abrirlo oí la voz de Lucy llamándome, escondí el cuaderno en mi mochila, ya que yo quería ser el primero en leerlo y rápidamente corrí hacia el lugar de donde provenía su voz.

Estoy aquí Lucy-dije al lograr vislumbrar su figura.

Natsu que haces aquí, te dije que no te movieras-me reprimió intentando parecer severa.

Lo siento, este lugar me da mala espina, ¿además que estabas haciendo?

Así que Natsu Dragneel tiene miedo ehh-dijo con sorna.

Pues claro que no tengo miedo-contesté furioso-oi no evadas mi pregunta-me di cuenta de que Lucy trataba de cambiar de tema.

Vamos Natsu solo es una broma-me miró coquetamente mientras se acercaba a mí.

Que haces Lucy-dije avergonzado y sonrojado ya que Lucy estaba tan cerca que note sus pechos contra mí.

Te pones muy mono cuando te sonrojas Natsu-susurró la última parte seductoramente.

Lu-Lucy eh-tartamudeé nerviosamente.

Jiiii-rió Lucy mientras se alejaba.

!LUCY¡-grité furioso.

Vamos Natsu, está a punto de anochecer-se marchó caminando dejándome como un idiota.

Espera Lucy-la llamé después de salir del trance y corrí detrás de ella.

(Al final ha logrado evitar tu pregunta)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El diario

Me levanté antes de lo que acostrumbaba, más o menos a las 6:45 o algo así, por una vez en mi vida tuve tiempo de sobra para prepararme y termine aproximadamente a las 7:05 y al ver que aún me sobraban unos 20 minutos me dispuse a leer el diario.  
Lo había dejado sobre una pequeña mesita que se encontraba en mi habitación, lo cogí y me senté a inspeccionarlo en el sofá del salón.  
Al abrirlo rompí ligeramente la primera página, a causa de la humedad el cuaderno era bastante frágil así que decidí ponerlo en la ventana para que se secase con el sol, y leerlo más tarde y como no tenía nada más que hacer miré un rato la televisión.  
Hoy el viento era algo más frio que los días anteriores, haciendo visible la cercanía del invierno, aunque eso no me molestaba nada, es más el invierno es mi época favorita, me resulta acogedor, mi madre solía decirme que no hay mayor alegría que sentarse con tus seres queridos cerca del fuego.  
Buenos días Natsu-oí una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos.  
Hola Lucy Y para mí no hay saludo-oí otra voz y sabía a quien pertenecía.  
Buenos días Erza, ¿vienes con nosotros?-(sabes resaltar lo obvio eh imbécil)  
Si desde hoy iré contigo y con Lucy, en otro caso es muy aburrido ir solo-respondió alegremente.  
Yosh, entonces vamos-farfullé mientras reanudaba el paso.  
Mientras andábamos me pareció ver que Erza y Lucy se lanzaban miradas intimidantes, aún así supuse que era una tontería y seguí andando tan ricamente.  
Al llegar al instituto el día transcurrió de manera normal, tras largas y tediosas horas en clase fuimos al club y hicimos varias parridas a cualquier juego que allí se encontrase.  
Hasta mañana chicos-dijo Mirajane con una bonita sonrisa.  
Aye-dijimos al unísono para alejarnos.  
¿También vuelves con nosotros Erza?-pregunté al ver que volvía por la ruta que Lucy y yo pateabamos dia a dia.  
Sí, Erza Scarlet nunca hace algo a medias y ya que he ido con vosotros esta mañana haré lo mismo por la tarde-anunció graciosamente.  
Pero Erza ¿tu casa no queda en otra dirección?-preguntó Lucy con un tono de voz algo molesto.  
No especialmente, puedo coger otro camino y llegar solo unos minutos más tarde-contestó mirando a Lucy desafiante.  
Entonces no hay problema ¿verdad?-dije alegremente mientras ignoraba completamente la tensión que había entre ellas dos.  
El resto del trayecto simplemente hablamos de temas al azar, al pasar por delante de aquel bosque en el que encontré el diario no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco y mirar de reojo a Lucy, quién al darse cuenta de que la estaba observando me dedicó una sonrisa que extrañamente me ¿asustó?  
Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue comprovar si el cuaderno ya no se encontraba húmedo, y al darme cuenta de que mi plan había sido un éxito y el cuaderno estaba seco, me preparé un huevo frito y aunas tostadas y comenzé a leerlo.  
Dia 1:  
Mi nombre es Sean Freck, soy un escritor que ha decidido mudarse a este pequeño pueblo para poder terminar la trilogía que llevo tiempo escribiendo, he escogido este lugar por su agradable clima y su casi inexistente población, ya que así no tengo que preocuparme de que alguien me reconozca y mi inspiración fluye más en lugares tranquilos como este. Este diario es un proyecto que escribiré como una forma de guardar mis progresos, y tal vez me permita tener alguna que otra idea para mis libros.  
"Así que era eso, aunque me pregunto como acabo en el bosque".  
Iba a seguir leyendo pero antes puse a limpiar los platos, y volví a sentarme.

Dia 2:  
Este pequeño pueblo es un lugar de lo más agradable, la gente que aquí habita es muy amable, estoy empezando a cogerle cariño a este sitio.  
"Así que eres como yo"-pensé al ver sus reacciones.  
De los días 3-8 solamente hablaba de su adaptación y de algún que otro avance relacionado con sus libros.  
En cambio el día 9 He descubierto que en este pueblo existe una especie de maldición, se dice que aquel que vive aquí termina demente.  
Solo es otra leyenda insignificante, pero podría servirme de inspiración.  
Pd: La lámpara se ha roto.  
"Así que una maldición, alguien podría habermela contado"-pensé.  
Mejor me voy a dormir-un pequeño bostezo escapó, cerré el diario y lo guardé en un cajón de mi armario.  
Buenos días chicas-saludé a Erza y a Lucy-  
Buenos días ¿Que tal has dormido hoy Natsu?-preguntó con una sonrisa Lucy.  
Fantásticamente, me dormí de un tirón-respondí.  
Jeeee-rió Erza por mi comentario.  
Como usualmente el día transcurrió sin ningún percance y de pronto me encontré regresando a casa con Lucy i Erza.  
Como se había formado un silencio decidí hablar de lo primero que se me vino a la mente.  
Oi Erza, Lucy-llamé-¿conoceís la historia de la maldición de este pueblo-(ya la has liado idiota)  
Esta pregunta pareció desestabilizar a las chicas,pero Erza rápidamente me preguntó.  
¿De donde te sacas eso Natsu?-sonreía pero me daba escalofríos.  
En ese momento dudé sobre si hablarles o no del diario, decidí reservarme lo del diario y inventé una excusa cualquiera.  
Simplemente he oído una série de rumores, nada más-respondí simulando un gesto de tranquilidad, aunque no me gustara mentirles el diario era mi secreto y quería terminar de leerlo para luego mostrarselo a mis amigos.  
¿Rumores?-cuestionó Lucy con un tono de voz frío.  
Sí-respondí miemtras un escalofrío me recorría- ¿sabeís algo de eso?  
Yo no sé nada ¿y tu Lucy?  
No creo que haya oído nada similar-respondieron ambas mientras recuperaban su faceta normal.  
Entonces da igual-sonreí.  
"Que raras se han puesto por lo de la maldición bueno supongo que le ocurriría a cualquiera (un premio nobel para este chico por favor).


End file.
